Ticket pour l'Enfer
by MissCassy
Summary: Je sais que je vous dégoûte. Que je vous fais horreur. Que je suis un monstre pour vous. Mais je m'engage avant la fin de la nuit à vous prouver, un par un, que vous êtes tous des monstres
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens , nous empruntons seulement les personnages de JkR .

Un regard, un sourire, un mouvement . Il n'en faut jamais plus à Drago Malfoy pour se faire comprendre auprès de n'importe qui.

Ce dernier installé confortablement dans sa chaise fixait un point invisible, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les instructions du professeur. Drago Malfoy faisait preuve d'une certaine prestance . Des cheveux blonds triant presque vers le blanc, des sourcils d'aristocrates, un regard polaire, un nez aquilin et une bouche fine .

Drago Malefoy incarnait une certaine perfection . Le genre qui vous amène ce que vous désirez sur un plateau d'argent, qui vous mène sans effort a la gloire . Le genre qui vous attire un nom . Et ce nom c'est celui des Malefoy . La digne famille au sang Pur, participant activement au service du Lord Noir, au point tel qu'elle en était certainement la plus dévouée après les Lestrange .

Drago Malefoy a une destinée toute tracée . Celle de la servitude auprès de Lord Voldemort . Pourtant tout en Drago Malefoy crie à une certaine liberté . Pas la liberté telle que l'on pourrait se l'imaginer . Non. Drago lui désire une toutes autres formes de liberté . Celle du sang . Ses yeux hurlent à une autre destiné : celle du mal, du meurtre de l'abomination, de la douleur et surtout de la solitude .

Pour lui aucun Malefoy ne devrait être asservi par quiconque et encore moins par un sang-mêlé . Alors Drago Malefoy rêve, et attend le moment propice où il pourra déchaîner toute la haine et le dégoût qui s'installe en lui depuis des années. L'allure d'aristocrate n'est qu'une façade pour cacher le véritable monstre .

On dit que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme . Les yeux du Serpentard sont eux plus froids que la glace . Ils n'expriment rien, ils sont froids, fixe , absent et digne . Pourtant si l'on observe bien ils cachent quelque chose que personne n'a encore réussi à déceler. Une rage brulante, un feu de braise à peine contenu à l'intérieur de ces yeux de glace . Une simple image qui cache une dangereuse vérité . Ses yeux recèlent une puissance inexplorée, une envie de sang, de douleur et de cris .

Tout cela personne n'a encore su le découvrir, on ne voit encore qu'un simple élève avec un regard hautain et un sourire narquois au visage, inscrit dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie, et qui a pour parent de grands aristocrates serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas prononcer le nom . Un élève qui effraye les sangs de bourbe et les traitres .

Depuis un certain temps, Drago Malfoy regardait un point invisible. Le regard était fixe et tourné vers une dizaine de places réservées aux élèves de gryffondors. Habituellement on pouvait voir ces élèves-là chuchoter et même étouffer des rires, mais aujourd'hui était un jour d'exception. Parce qu'un silence avait prit possession du lieu. Les chaises étaient vides.

Draco Malefoy avait, en cet instant, le corps parcouru par une sensation enivrante en s'abandonnant aux délices du Mal. Il n'est jamais bon de se fier à une eau qui dort !

MissCassy et Anthracite .


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours alors aujourd'hui je vous présente le chapitre II, ce dernier est toujours écrit en collaboration avec Anthracite et corrigée par cette dernière . Je lui dis d'ailleurs merci ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review car elle sera décisive pour la suite, je ne vous en dis pas plus . Bonne lecture .

Disclamer : Rien n'est à nous tout est à JKR

Hermione Granger dormait, étendue sur un vieux parquet grinçant recouverts de clous et de poussière. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Le moindre de ses mouvements sur le parquet grinçant provoquait des sons sinistres qui se répercutaient en échos. Nous, qui la regardons se réveiller doucement, nous lui chuchotons de profiter de ce moment de paix et d'ignorance. Hermione Granger a la respiration qui siffle.

Elle se réveille.

Ce qu'elle aperçut en premier en ouvrant les yeux fût de fines particules de poussières comme figées dans le temps. Elle avait du mal à se réveiller, son corps toucha quelques petits tas de poussière qui se dispersèrent. Soudain, elle éternua. Autour d'elle, l'air était lourd mais frais, comme si la pièce n'était pas chauffée. _Jamais_. Frissonnante, elle se redressa doucement, encore toute étourdie et s'asseya en serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Etonnée, elle passa en revue ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Elle évoluait comme dans un rêve, au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une pièce inconnue. C'est là que la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'était pas là où elle était censée être. D'un bond, elle se releva. Le cœur battant, elle contempla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs aux parois lambrissées et des rideaux fermés. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Alors qu'Hermione prenait conscience de ce fait, elle prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se demander calmement où elle pouvait bien être et ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ici. Mais à l'intérieur, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle paniquait.

La jeune fille remarqua que dans la pièce, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Cette pièce qui renfermait un parfum entêtant de ramolli et de pisse. _Personne ne peut vivre ici_, se dit-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. On aurait dit que la pièce était un monstre oublié qui respirait la poussière et le déjanté, enfouie quelque part dans une bulle hors du temps. Avec ses lambris de noyer et ses rideaux en velours rouges, la pièce évoquait en fait une scène de théâtre vide avant l'entrée des comédiens. La jeune fille s'avança parmi les clous rouillés retournés dans le vieux parquet, vers les rideaux. Elle espérait que la fenêtre lui indiquerait où elle se trouvait, ou être simplement une issue. Qu'elle fût sa surprise quand elle les ouvrit en grand. Pas de fenêtre. Rien qu'un mur. _Etrange_, songea Hermione.

Alors elle chercha sa baguette du bout des doigts. Elle chercha, chercha, chercha partout sans la trouver , elle fouilla ses poches de jean, tâtonna dans sa veste bien cintrée , et farfouilla jusque dans ses cheveux ! Fébrile, elle vérifia par terre si elle ne l'avait pas laissée tomber. Mais rien. Que de la poussière, des clous rouillés et des mites. Maintenant elle en avait la certitude. On l'avait enlevé, séparée de sa baguette, et déposée là alors qu'elle dormait encore.

Bizarrement, l'idée d'avoir été enlevée ne l'inquiéta pas, comme si depuis le début elle le savait déjà. La jeune fille avait déjà vu pire que ça dans sa vie, et elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter maintenant, bien décidée à retrousser ses manches pour se mettre au boulot. Hermione était une née-moldue, elle allait se débrouiller même sans baguette, en espérant la retrouver ! Non, ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche était qu'on avait profité d'elle pendant qu'elle était endormie. Ca la mettait mal à l'aise. L'avait-on enlevé pendant qu'elle dormait ? Par qui ? Elle ne se posa la question plus longtemps quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une porte dans le coin du mur d'en face. Les rideaux dos à elle, Hermione remarquait pour la première fois, la présence d'une porte en bois. Etonnée, elle vérifia sur les autres murs qu'elle n'avait rien loupé d'autre. Mais entre les fameux rideaux rouges et la porte en bois, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Hermione souffla un bon coup. Et s'en approcha. La porte, à moitié détachée de ses gonds, était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière et d'une écritures d'un rouge profond. Du sang. Des lettres avec du sang. Hermione fût étonnée de lire :

« _Attention. Des gens veulent ta mort dans cette maison. _»

Et juste en-dessous,

« _La sortie est plus proche que tu ne le penses _»

Hermione eut une désagréable sensation au fond d'elle-même, en ayant l'impression de lire une mise en garde, un préparatif à la punition comme le règlement dans le château. Une interdiction. Mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce. Elle en déduit que la sortie dont les écritures parlaient, ne devait être que cette vieille porte en bois. Après tout, elle n'allait quand même pas rester là, ici, à ne rien faire dans un endroit pareil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle marcha en direction de la porte, referma sa main sur la poignée qui tourna dans le vide.

On va jouer à un jeu. Do you want to play a game with me ? Les règles sont simples, je vais poser une question et vous nous répondrez. La suite ne dépend que de vous. Imaginez que vous êtes Hermione Granger qui s'est réveillé dans cette pièce… Voici, LA question :

Voulez-vous qu'Hermione ouvre la porte ?

. Si vous voulez qu'Hermione Granger sorte de la pièce et ouvre la porte, votez 1.

. Si vous préférez, qu'Hermione reste dans la pièce, votez 2.

Merci aux votants. A bientôt- ! Muwahaha... !

MissCassy. Anthracite. Une petite review ?


End file.
